Deception III: Dark Delusion/Introduction
With the town shrouded in heavy fog, a young girl was crying in the middle of the area. Comforted by someone appearing to be her older sister, the two try to find their way home. However, a group of men donning dark robes circled them, and they kidnapped the older girl, leaving the other child to weep alone. One more man reached out, attempting to take her as well, but he was suddenly assaulted by a mysterious woman. The man escaped, but when the woman looked back, she noticed that another lady found her, and proceeded to comfort the child. Years later, the young girl, Reina, lived with this woman, who had taken her in as her own daughter. On her seventeenth birthday, her mother gave Reina a brooch containing a blue gem as a present, signifying that she truly is part of the family. Her younger brother, Paul, teased her for crying. However, when all was well, a couple of men barged into their house. The children's mother demanded that they leave, but the man with white hair assaulted her, kneeing her in the abdomen. After hitting Paul aside, the man knocked Reina out as well. Briefly waking from a dream about her childhood, Reina realized that she was tied up, as well as her unconscious mother and brother. Observing her surroundings, the young lady realized they were in a boat, crusading across the ocean. Presented before the king, Miguel first presented Reina. In response, the king eagerly declared how his day is now well. Miguel offered the "usual treatment", but before the details could be elaborated, Rosetta interjected. Boldly taking a stand, she questioned how he could call himself king when ordering such awful commands. Annoyed, the king ordered the woman and boy's execution. Miguel attempted to reason, saying they are needed for the AUO as income, but King Frederick's resolution was to simply bring more Burganfadans. Taking out a dagger, Miguel stabbed Rosetta before Reina's eyes. No doubt was it a fatal blow, for her mother only managed to call Reina's name before keeling over. Shocked and overwhelmed, Reina fainted as Miguel made his way towards Paul. The young boy could only scoot back so far before meeting the same fate as his mother. Once he completed the task, Miguel formally declared such before the king. Frederick grumbled about how the Burganfadans invaded their land before, in which Miguel sneered that the previous king was able to take back the land. The king swore he would not rest until he killed all the Burganfadans, as though the death of Rosetta and Paul were mere samples of what was to come. Due to the shape of their land, however, they could not yet risk starting a war with Burganfada, so instead, he sends the AUO to kidnap natives of their rival nation to work as his slaves and rebuild his country. Asking to be dismissed, Miguel transported Reina's unconscious body to the prison cells. Behind a pillar, Queen Margareta loathesomely looked on. Her assistant, a young woman named Cecilia, and her troops were supposed to capture the family first, in order to claim something, but the AUO got to them first before them. Placed in a cell, the guard left Reina with the message that someone would come to claim her later on. Still traumatized by the sudden, recent events, she remained on the ground, laying for her predetermined fate... Category:Deception III: Dark Delusion